


Atypical

by Eugene_Kline_Sims



Category: Panic Room: House of Secrets
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Explicit Language, F/F, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possessive John, Powerless Jim, Villian John
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-03-30 16:58:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13956006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eugene_Kline_Sims/pseuds/Eugene_Kline_Sims
Summary: In a world where the majority of the population has enhanced capabilities. Only a handful exist that don’t hold powers over anything. Jim is one of these people. Life isn’t easy especially with who his family is but he makes it work. When John Fall enters everything changes and not necessarily for the better.Being rewritten. The first official story in the Atypical Verse (I have another story in mind and then there are little drabbles that will be posted separately) Buckle up. This is going to be a bumpy road. I am so sorry.





	1. John and Jim Exposition (OLD)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MaidenVKPY](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaidenVKPY/gifts).



> I own nothing! I am merely using these characters for fun. Well. I do own Abby and Belen belongs to MaidenVKPY.

_**John**_  
I used to want to change the world. To be that positive change in the world and the life happened. I realized that there was no such thing as good and bad only surviving and not. I should probably introduce myself.

My name is John Fall. I’m turning twenty this spring. My mother died when I was fifteen. My father and brother were murdered when I was fourteen. I was tried for the murder and went to jail until I turned seventeen. At which point more evidence came up in favor of me not killing my family. I was fourteen for God’s sake! Sadly the damage of prison had already been done.

It’s true when they say if you don’t go in a criminal you come out a criminal. I think it’s called Cogito Ergo Sum? You know Descartes theory of I think therefore I am. I thought I was a criminal so when I came out I would act like a criminal.

To add to my disadvantage I spent the majority of my adolescence in prison. When I did get out. Instead of helping me find my way around I was sent upon my way. No explanation of what to do and a criminal record. No high school education and a criminal record.1 Tell me how many jobs wanted to hire me with that track record?

Not a lot. Fast food restaurants of course and gas station attendance but not what I wanted to be. I wanted to follow in my dad's footsteps. To become a book editor but look where I am at now. Nowhere good. All because a bunch of heroes couldn’t do there job!

I lost myself. My pride. My family. My heart and my honor all in one swoop. All because of Bill Gordon, Ryan Force, and Isami Nakamura. All because they couldn’t see that there was a rat in their team in the form of one Matt Stubley.

Isami Nakamura or Tigress was the teams’ true leader. No matter what Ryan and Bill tried to pull. She was there one who pulled the strings. She was there Puppeteer. How would the Puppeteer like to be a puppet?

Ryan Force was next or Dragon. He was in charge of the tech. He had a very strict attitude about him. A cruel sarcasm that ran a mile wide. He acted like he didn’t care that much about anyone. He did. He cared deeply about others. Let’s see how far he would go with his family.

Bill Gordon the Wolf of the team. Much like his namesake, he was loyal to a fault. Already a detective when he discovered his powers. So one of those rare late bloomers. A man who knew how to get what he wanted and wasn’t ashamed to show you he was disappointed in you. Would loyalty transfer over to prison?

Then finally the last one of the team. Matt Stubley a.k.a Monkey. A sly man who always seemed to be jumping sides. He finally got what was due to him and he was the whole reason my family was dead. I didn’t miss him.

I was mad at Matt but he already paid his dues (Currently about six feet under). It’s time for Isami, Bill and Ryan to pay there’s. Well, they’ll see what happens to a person's psyche after there accused of there families murders. Every last one of them.

 _ **Jim**_  
I can still vividly recall when I first met my father’s friends daughter. Belen was Jack’s age. A bright young girl that definitely took after her father Ryan. Restless and stubborn to a fault.

“People like you are a statistical anomaly, Jim. The —2 powerless makeup about 0.000000000000000000000000000000000000000013 of the world population. That’s roughly a little under a sixteenth of the world's population!4. You’re………….. unique.”

“If by unique you mean a complete freak then yes I’m incredibly unique.”

My whole life I had been made fun of because my powers never seemed to kick in. My biological mother ran a daycare center. I would set down in the middle of the everything and watch as Fire was set on and off again. Kids levitating around the room. Toys flying at peoples heads and so forth. Still, nothing happened to me. I sat down coloring in different books. At first, no one was that worried. Why would they be?

There had been plenty of other powerful superheroes who had been late bloomers. Ryan Force hadn’t even shown he had powers until he was five years of age! So, people still held hope for me. Though by the time I turned twelve I had no friends. No matter who my father was.

Nobody wanted to be friends with the weird kid who says in the back. Who was fascinated with anatomy? Who’s only friend was Tigresses and Dragons daughter and the odd girl who came from North America? Belen and Abby both had powers but were in different grades from me. Belen was Jack’s age and Abby was a full year younger than Belen but something connected us. I’m not quite sure what it was. All I know is that Belen and Abby were the only friends I had beside my siblings. Granted it raised a few eyebrows but that was normally giving are age and gender differences5.

I just never thought this would happen if all things.

1 I have no clue how this works and I am using artistic liberty so I’m sorry. I’m basing this off of stories I read and people I have talked to.

2 Impotent- Belen was going to say impotent. It’s what the people use in this universe to people like Jim but it is highly offensive to be called that. It’s just so many people us it freely that it’s easier for kids to slip into that. Even if they don’t mean to.

3 A completely random number. I’m terrible at math.

4 Again terrible at math. So I could be completely off.

5 I’ll worry about age later. In the game, Jim is 29 and Jack is 23 so that’s a good six-year difference. Though I am switching up the ages. Just know he’s older than both of them.

(That came out as rude I am so sorry! That wasn’t supposed to!)

 


	2. Jenny and Alice OLD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter Alice and Jenny are introduced.

**Jenny**  
My name is Jane Wallis. Jenny to my friends. I’m special. For lack of better words. Born at four in morning on April 19th. I had a lot of untapped spiritual potential. Everybody who knew me told me that. Even if they didn’t understand. They always told me they felt an ‘uncomfortable’ pressure in my general vicinity. I hadn’t really thought to much of it. After all I did have five older brothers. Maybe that was the pressure they were talking about?

Then my powers kicked in. Malcolm Took had taken my lunch and was bullying everyone that day. He had pulled my hair and stolen my lunch. I had been furious. I was so tired of Malcolm getting everything because his father was the principal. So when he had started mocking me I screamed at him. Only to have a powerful gust of wind to knock him down.

Malcolm never bugged me again and the suspension I had gotten had been worth it. My mother was furious but dad and my brothers were proud. Dad took me out every day of my suspension.

“You don’t let others walk on you Jenny. When they walk all over you they control you. Malcolm doesn’t have that power over you anymore and the fact he got beat by a girl only hurt his rep. Never take that for granted darling. Control over others is a cruel thing.”

My father’s words had stuck with me the rest of my life.

The time after that I focused on honing my powers. To much of it would be a bad thing and I did not want a repeat of Malcolm no better how bad of a person he was. Before I knew it I had honed it and was trying to discover my secondary element.

That’s about the the time I met John Fall. My best friend. John wasn’t scared of me like everyone else. He talked to me like I was a real person and not a freak.

Because that was what I was. A freak. It was damn near impossible to control and element. I had control of something scientists couldn’t even begin to explain.

Then John’s family was killed and he was arrested. I tried to have my parents reopen the case and prove John didn’t do it. Nobody would listen to me. As far as they were concerned. John was guilty as charged and I could do nothing to help him.

Then I met the Gordon’s and everything changed. Alice is laughing at me now.

  
**Alice**

  
I never knew my biological parents. All that was real for me was the Circus. I lived and breathed the Circus for as long as I could remember. Being mocked even more for my powers over flame. Even in the Circus they ridiculed me for that.

It had been after a rough show that night. My powers not fully adapt yet had a habit of working to well or not working. That night it had been a combination of both things.

It wouldn’t kick in at the start of the night and toward the end of the night J had accidentally set a lady on fire. Once the show had ended the ringleader slapped me with the back of his hand. It sent me reeling. I shouldn’t have been surprised he had hit me countless times before but something was different this time. There was a certain hellfire in there and I was terrified for my life.

The next few minutes felt like hours. All I knew was pain. Then somebody was pulling the ringmaster off of me. A young brunette haired man was staring down at me.

“Easy there. Your okay. Nobody is going to hurt you again. My friends and I are going to get you out of here. My name is Bill what’s yours?”

“Al-Alice.”

“Hello Alice. That’s a very pretty name. My friend Isami is going to come over here. She is really nice.”

A petite woman stepped up know and I grabbed a hold of Bill’s hand. I felt safer around him and he gentle rested his hand on my head.

“It’s okay. She’s good. She won’t hurt you.”

“Hello little one. As you’ve been told my name is Isami. What’s your name?”

“Alice.”

“Alice that’s a nice name! I would call you Akiko. You remind me of an Autumn day and Akiko means clear, crystal or bright; a sparkling and beautiful Autumn season. You my dear. With your auburn hair and beautiful eyes. May I grab you hand?”

I nodded she gasped loudly.

“Bill she’s an elementalist!”

After awhile I was introduced to Ryan and Matt. Ryan scared me at first but Isami laughed and said that he did that to everyone but he was just a big softy. Matt rubbed me the wrong way.

“I don’t trust Mr.Stubble, Mr.Gordon.”

“That makes two of us, kid.”

I had no idea how much Matt would influence the rest of my life.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear next chapter the plot starts up. I’m sorry how short this is.


	3. Law Ain’t Ever Been A Friend Of Mine~ Royal Deluxe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stuff actually starts to get moving and we meet Abby and Belen. Sorry that this is so dialogue heavy! Then my grammar checker was acting up on me and nothing was coming out and okay deep breaths me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again I own nothing. Belen belong to the lovely MadiedVKPY who is amazing and I say this a lot but I love her to death and this chapter came earlier than Sunday so yeah. Time to work on You Are My Sun now.

The quarter shifts over the man’s knuckles. After a while, he stops. He shifts the quarter down to the palm of his hand. His head tilts back and he smirks mischievously. Swiping his tongue across his lips he tosses the coin up in the air. He repeats the process thrice more.

 

At the end of the third toss, he catches the quarter between his thumb and ring finger. An odd position to grasp something. If someone were to chance a glance at the man they would be confused. Surely, it would be easier to hold the quarter between the thumb and pointer finger? Except nobody saw him and the man had a very specific reason he held the quarter the way he did. He couldn’t get distracted. He couldn’t afford it. 

 

His eyes swept across the busy metropolitan city that was Witchbridge. People bustled back and forth. All rushing to get to some form of shelter. The sky was looking more menacing by the second. Oh, it was going to rain but that was the least of there worries. John Fall, the gentleman mentioned above, calmly looked around. He knew what he was looking for but in the words of his mother:  _ Put on the show for the camera Johnny!  _

 

He smiled in a nostalgic way. How he missed his mom. No, how he missed his family. Sam. Mom. Dad. For a second he’s stuck with how ashamed they would be of him. Then he shots that feeling down. Society made him what he was. Something his family had unintentionally been a part of. Shaking his head he forced his thoughts away from his family. He worked too hard for this. He had to execute his plan tonight. Finally, he spots the wires and the water tower.

 

_ Bada Bing. Bada Boom _

 

It was time to execute his plan. By tonight people would know there was a new criminal on the streets. No, a new super villain. One that they would be powerless to stop. One who wasn’t afraid to take any casualties. Not until everybody felt the same goddamn pain he went through! He took a deep breath. Matt Stubble, Isami Nakumari-Force, Ryan Force, and Bill Gordon would all suffer. So would the city that sat and let him rot along with their children. 

 

**Nakumari-Force/Gordon Manor The Next Morning**

 

It was Matt who called them. An exhausted Ryan Force picked up the phone. Pinching the bridge of his nose he answered the phone.

 

“Hello?”

 

“Turn on the news.” Ryan momentarily lost his cool. He recognized that voice. It was hard not to and the voice rose a certain feeling of anger in him. 

 

“Screw off Matt.” There’s a scoff of irritation on the other side. Ryan can almost picture the younger rolling his eyes. Ryan’s hands twitch and the electronics started to crackle around him.  _ Easy.  _ He chided himself mentally.

 

Losing control of his power would be the last thing he wanted. Taking a few steadying breaths he braced for Matt’s response, which would surely piss him off. He was right.

 

“Just turn on the news and call me back.” With that, Matt hung up leaving Ryan with a dial tone. Carefully, Ryan pulled the phone away and glared at it. Sighing Ryan headed to the living room. 

 

“Bill. Isami. Come here. Matt just called me.” Slowly his friend and wife made there way down. They both looked weary. Ryan took a weary breath and eyed the TV. Bill is the one to voice his thoughts.

 

“Ryan, looking at the TV isn’t going to delay the inevitable.” Ryan sighed in frustration. Bill was, of course correct. He was always correct. God, Ryan hated it when he was right. Isami nodded her head and the TV was turned on 

 

“Oh my God. Are you getting this? Richard! Are you getting this! Ladies and gentlemen behind me is what is left of the metropolitan area of Witchbridge. An unknown assailant has attacked the area and it’s drowned. The police have confirmed the name of the culprit of being one John Fall—“

 

They didn’t hear what the news reporter said next. All in a daze at the revelation. Memories going back to the Fall family and there failed mission a few years back. The sound of cellphone ringing broke the tension. With shaking hands Bill answered it and put it on speaker.

 

“Do you see what I mean? Kids, gone fucking ballistic.”

 

“And who’s fault is  _ that _ ,”  Isami snidely reminds the young male on the other side of the phone. Her eyes blazing with anger. Raising into a mama bird. 

 

“Calm down. I did what I had to.”

 

“It’s in the past. What are we actually going to do about John?” Bill quickly intervenes amongst the two. Otherwise, Isami would use her powers to kill Matt. He would find himself without any air. Ryan murders something in reply.

 

“He’s coming after us.”

 

“We don’t know that.”

 

“It’s what I would have done.” Ryan grimly responds to Bill. Isami nods her head lost in thought. Matt makes a move to say something but thankfully Bill beats him to the punchline. 

 

“Not another word from you. I’m actually having up know.”

 

“If you need help you know where to find me.”

 

“Thanks. We won’t,” Ryan responds and they hang up. Deep in thought, they exchanged looks. Ryan finally voices a concern that was plaguing them all.

 

“What are we going to do about the kids?”

 

“I don’t know.”

 

**Upstairs**

 

It was considerably less tense in the upper portion of Nakumari-Force/Gordon manor. The children in question were all enjoying a nice relaxing day. Jim’s nose firmly in homework and Abby (pretending to) working on math homework. Jack fumbling around something. Alice and Jenny were cuddling on the couch. With Belen firmly watching Abby. Ready to bolt after Abby’s twenty minutes where up (hey, Jim said she had to do work for thirty minutes. He didn’t specify what  _ type _ of work. So Abby was writing out ideas for future pranks to show Belen later. It’s not like Jim checked it anyway) 

 

“Okay, times up. Let me see your math Abby,” Jim says as he dog ears his page. Abby bites her lip but hands over her book. She knew fighting with the powerless would get her nowhere. Jack stops doing what he was doing to see what would happen. Oh, this was going to be interesting. Jim shifted through Abby’s work and looked up to her.

 

“You haven’t done any math! I wanted you to get at least some work down in the hour and a half I forced you out here!”

 

“Technically I did get work done. You just don’t like my work.”

 

“Abby!” Jack bursts out laughing and slides in between the two. 

 

“Chill out Jim. Abby’s smart in other things and you did just say work. Come on let them live a little.”

 

“Jack, you are only a few years older than them I don’t want to hear it.”

 

“Hey! I’m fully functioning adult.”

 

“Are you? Are you really?”

 

“Okay boys that’s enough,”Jenny gentle admonished the two. Sheepishly the boys backed down. Abby and Belen had taken their chance to run and wherein Belen’s room (and Abby’s realistic because seriously they spent so much time in there. They should just move Abby in). Jim pinched the bridge of his nose. Muttering something under his breath but heading back to his book.

 

The rest of the night past by in a pleasurable silence. All unaware of the drastic changes that would be implicated in there life by tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finished! I swear we you won’t have to wait months on end for the next chapter. Please comment please. It keeps my motivated to write. Holler at me on Tumblr. Sorry about the cliff hanger (I’m a terrible no good very bad person) but uh, please don’t expect chapters this long in the future. All grammar mistakes are my own. Know let’s get to the fun bit.
> 
> “Please spare a comment? It would forever change my life” 
> 
> Seriously though please try to comment. I need to get better. Belen and Abby appear 1D but I swear I’ll flesh them out some more.


	4. We Can’t Escape Our Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The parents explained n what’s gping on to there kids. A filler chapter. *NOT YET EDITED*
> 
> WARNIMG: Language and a despotic of the Fall crime scene. They were shot. Please be careful reading. I had a hard time writing this chapter and I don’t blame you for not wanting to read it but there’s important info here.

Nakumari-Force/Gordon Manor

 

“Kids, get down here.” Exchanging looks Jim, Jack, Abby, Belen, Alice, and Jenny all headed downstairs. Each of them alarmed at the tone of voice Isami was using. She usually never reacted like this. Filing into the hallway they all headed downstairs. Once there alarm bells started going off in their heads. Ryan was pacing the length of the foray. Bill was glancing around the room and Isami stood tense by the kitchen island. Belen was the first to break the tense silence.

 

“Mom? What’s the matter,” Belen questions wearily. Isami sighs and pinches the bridge of her nose slightly. Looks are exchanged among the adults.

 

“You all know Matt, correct?” Various sounds of displeasure filled the room. All of them too keenly aware of exactly who Matt was. Jim shifted uncomfortably on his feet and cradled his arm. Rapidly glancing over his shoulder. The others subtly shifted to guard him.

 

They all knew who Matt was. Hell, he used to babysit them when they were younger. Belen and Abby had never liked him. Belen going as far as throwing him into a closet and locking it. When he finally got out of that Abby was waiting for him. A wolf pup at the time and had latched herself to his leg. He swore up and down she was lucky he didn’t kick her across the room. Belen said if he did that she would have beat him.

 

In the girl's defense, Matt had been mocking Jim and both had been two and four at the time. It was a miracle that with the status of their powers that’s all they did. Belen could have thrown him out a window and Abby could have very well mauled him. Granted they both got shouted at but when they heard about what had been said. The punishment had not been harsh.

 

It was no secret Matt hated Jim. Hated him with a burning passion. Then again Matt had a strong disdain for people who we’re unnatural. The powerless or atypical definitely fell into the unnatural category. It caused the already tense relationship between the former team to grown even tenser.

 

“What about him?” Jack demands suspiciously. His eyes glancing about the room in weariness. Fists curled up in a tight ball at his side.

 

“We made a mistake because of something Matt did.”

 

“What mistake? What did he do?” Alice frets worriedly to the adults. Her body shaking slightly. Her mind going back to her first meeting with Matt and how manipulative he truly was. Jenny steadies her girlfriend.

 

“A family was killed. We thought a fourteen-year-old had done it. He was innocent. He’s out of jail now but…”

 

“He’s seeking revenge isn’t he?” Jim finishes for his father. Grimly the adults all nod. Jack snarls in rage and punches a wall. Abby jumps slightly flinching at the rage. Not liking it one bit. Belen ran a soothing hand down her back. Murmuring a few breathing exercises over to the younger girl.

 

“Why! When is that bastard going to stop affecting our goddamn lives? I’m so tired of it!” They all cringe at Jack’s language but didn’t argue against him. Matt had taken over a large portion of their lives.

 

He was the reason Abby had to change schools and her name to Paola. Why Belen had to enroll under the pseudonym Romalia.

 

“Jack! Calm down. None of us are happy about this but we should explain,” Bill snaps quickly gaining a hold over his youngest son. Jack backed down but was clearly not happy about it. Calming breaths were slowly taking. Isami was the one who started the story.

 

Flashback

It was a humid 94 degrees outside, but Ryan, Bill, and Isami felt like somebody had injected liquid nitrogen in their veins. The house of Kate and William Fall stood quietly in front of them. It felt jarringly menacing. Ryan cleared his throat.

 

“Do we know why we were sent here?”

 

“Not a clue Ryan but there must be a reason. Tread lightly be on a constant vigilance,” Bill advised wearily. Mutters of the agreement broke out amongst the group.

 

“Where’s Matt?” Isami questioned the men. Ryan and Bill exchanged looks. They honestly had no clue where Matt was.

 

“Hey what’s going on?” Ryan hissed slightly his powers lashing out.

 

“Don’t do that Matt!” He growls angrily at Matt. Matt flings his hands up slightly in frustration. His eyes flashing in irritation.

 

“It’s not my fault you don’t pay attention, Ryan!” Matt snaps quickly rising up to defend himself. Ryan glared at him.

 

“And it’s not my fault your always late!”

 

“That’s enough!” Bill snaps at the two younger men before they could start at each other. Isami pinches the bridge of her nose. This was going to be a rough mission.

 

“We got an anonymous call saying that something had happened to the Fall family and then they hung up,” Isami explains to them. Slowly Matt nods his head. That made sense. Bill sighs and takes the head of the group. Stopping outside the door they exchanged looks. Bill knocked on the door only for it to swing open. Matt tenses and Bill turns back to them.

 

“Constant vigilance. This isn’t good.” As one they all padded over the entrance. The house was dark. Almost too dark. The only light they had was from the sunlight filtering in from behind them. Isami reaches for a light only to come up with a bleeding hand. Cussing slightly in Chinese. She willed her powers of the earth to her. A few leaves wrapped themselves securely around her hand and slowly started healing her.

 

A scream pierced the air. Matt charged ahead of them. The other three fell behind him. Once in the living room, even Bill had to stop. The scenes were gruesome to behold.

 

A little boy, no older than eight and a man lay sprawled dead on the ground. Blood pouring out from there heads. Staining the carpet a dark shade. The boy had clearly been playing with train cars. Cars which were now, covered in blood and brain matter.

 

William and Sam Fall were both dead. A little ways off they found the body of Kate Fall. Her breath was shallow, but she was alive for the time being. Not for long, however. Isami thinking quickly concentrated her powers out and tried to heal the women. Hopefully, it would be enough to help her until an actual ambulance or even healer came.

 

The door opens and a fourteen-year-old boy steps out. In his hands is a gun. He freezes upon swinging them. Matt looks almost relieved. Bill tried to search the boys’ mind but finds himself blocked. He stumbled back slightly.  Matt speaks up.

 

“I believe we’ve found the killer.”

End Flashback

 

“The rest of that is a blur,” Isami offers weakly to them. Bill and Ryan slowly nodding their heads. Jack takes over the conversation.

 

“And you believed him!” He’s furious and rightfully so. Abby and Belen look horrified at the new found information. Jim slowly slide down to sit. He looks up again. Abby finally speaks up.

 

“A fourteen-year-old was tried for a murder?”

 

“It was such an— well, evil, act that he was tried like an adult.”

 

“They can’t do that! Belen, they can’t do that can they?”

 

“If they had hard evidence he did it no matter what his age they could try him like an adult.”

 

Abby opens her mouth. Then shakes her head firmly. Standing up abruptly. She left the room.

 

“I’m going to write. Please don’t bug me.”

 

“May I follow you?”

 

“Of course Belen.”

 

With that, the two girls left the room. Jack stalks away. Jim also leaves a distracted look in his eyes. Jenny falling after him. Alice makes a move to follow her but is stopped by her dad.

 

“Alice are you okay?”

 

“I’m fine just shaking. I need to talk to Jen. We’ll talk later. Right now. I honestly don’t think I can be in the same room as any of you.” The sheer hurt in Alice’s tone is painful. So freaking painful but they knew she was right.

 

“We screwed up didn’t we?” Isami’s weak question isn’t answered nobody has any words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Same stipulation as last time. Whatever I have next Thursday is going up. If I finish the chapter before then I’ll put it up then. Please comment, it makes writing chapters like this really easier to write. I love you all.


	5. Middle Finger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh. I promised every Thursday didn’t I? Here I am. Delieverimg. I hope you all like it I didn’t get everything. I was making steady progress and then life happened. 
> 
> Sorry guys. I might just leave it here and not etch into the Firewood’s relationship. I have family stuff going on. I am so sorry.

Not Only Will I Sour Again. I’ll Own The F–ng Sky.  
-Middle Finger  
Bohnes

Abby sat hunched over her notebook. Her pencil going fast. She would occasionally pull back and hiss slightly. Furiously wiping tears out of her eyes. Belen watched on her sketchbook open in front of her. She couldn’t concentrate on sketching. Not with the new found information. An unfinished drawing of Frisk and Chara stared up at here.

“Abby?” She questions carefully. Abby hums in response a piece of hair falling in front of her eyes.

“Are you okay?” Abby’s shoulders tense and she starts writing again. Faster this time.

“I don’t know what you mean. Beside should I ask you that? Are you fine?”

“You know exactly what I mean and no you don’t. Both of our worlds has just shifted dramatically. I’m not sure if I am. I’m shocked. None of this makes sense. I’m terrified.”

“You want to know what I think?” Abby demands sharply. Her green ends penetrating into Belen. She opened her mouth then licked her lips.

“I-I’m hurt! My whole life I looked up to these people. I wanted to be just like them. I wanted our group to be just like them! It was supposed to be me, you, Allie, Jen, and Jack. With Jim running ops back at control. Now I’m not sure.” She takes a shuddering breath. Rubbing a hot tear out of her eyes.

“I don’t want to be like them, now.” Belen slowly got up and rubbed her best friends shoulder. Abby gentle grasped her hands.

“They did John dirty. I’m not going to lie. Not necessarily our parents but Matt did. I feel pity for John. I really do but we can’t change the past no matter how hard we try. What he’s doing doesn’t excuse it but we can’t change it. Please don’t be mad at dad, mom, and your dad. They're not at fault here. It’s Matt who’s at fault.”

“It always Matt. I want him dead.”

“You can’t say that Abby,” Belen gentle coaxed to the younger. Abby shook her head fiercely.

“I just did. I want him dead!” Angrily Abby punches the wall. She rages for a bit. Belen watches her rage in silent. Abby needed to get this out of her system. Fifteen minutes later Abby collapsed having spent her energy. Her hands were still curled but where slowly going flat. She stayed hunched on the ground labored breathing escaping her mouth. A weak not fair left her lips. Belen slowly slid down they would be here awhile.

Much later Abby got up. She was still sniffling but she seemed better. Belen smiled at here and quickly hugged her. Abby bowed her head and buried it in Belen’s shoulder.

“Sorry about that Michi. I wasn’t thinking–I just I can’t think straight.” Belen hushed her gently.

“It’s okay Abby. Your reaction was completely normal. Believe me, I wanted to react the same way you did but you needed me more.” They smiled at each other and hugged each other again. They would always support one another. Pulling back Belen frowned.

“What’s the matter, Belen?”

“It’s just the parallels between our boss and John Fall is uncanny. Right down to there appearance.” Abby opened her mouth then tilted her head to the sound.

“Now that you mention it Mr.Ordell and John Fall really are similar. Then there’s his name.”

“What about his name?” Belen question perplexed. Abby gaped at Belen.

“I know something you don’t! Holy heck!”

“I would very much like to be enlightened to this fact, Abby.”

“Just. Just let me bask for a second. Is this how you always feel? Being right?”

“Abby…”

“Oh! Right! Ordell is an old-fashioned name, and get this! It means beginning. Maybe a new beginning for him?” Belen gasped and gripped her friend shoulder.

“His last name! I get it! His name literally means Beginning New! Mr.Ordell Nuevo!”

“Wait!” Abby interprets her friends’ celebration slightly.

“The name means Beginning New. Why is he going after people now?”

“I—“ At this Belen deflates slightly. She really didn’t have a clue and already holes started forming in their story.

“I have no clue and I don’t think it’s him. A similar past and that name. That’s all we’re going off of. If this was a court case it would never hold you.”

“So, we’re essentially back to square one?”

“Yep.”

“D—it! What are we going to do?”

“Bid our time, also—“ Belen says slightly hitting her upside the head.

“You said a Southern Belle never cusses.”

“She never cusses in the presence of respectful guests.”

“So I’m not respectful.”

“You are my best friend.” Abby bluntly reminds Belen her hands resting on her hips. An eyebrow raised. “I think neither of us is respectful around each other. Especially, not when we don’t have people keeping us in line.” Belen bursts out laughing. Abby’s right of course. She just liked getting a raise from her friend. Abby smirks then tackled her to the ground.

“ABBBBBBY! Uncle. Uncle! I give. I give! Ahaha. Just stop ticking me please!”

JALICE  
Jenny and Alice were also talking about the events that transpired. Except it was much tenser. Jenny passed the length of the floor.

“John’s innocent,” She states dully to her girlfriend. Her green eyes glazed over. Alice frowned and slowly crept over to her girlfriend. Putting her hand on her head.

“Jen, you had no way of knowing. Matt’s very manipulative. We all know this.”

“Allie! He was my best friend and I called him so many cruel words!”

“You thought he killed his family. Everybody did.” Jenny broke away from her girlfriend and started sobbing. Her knees giving out under her. Alice murmured comforting words and rubbed the tension out of her girlfriend's shoulder.

“Al, I’m so scared. I don’t know what to do.”

“We’ll figure it out. We got each other that’s all that matters. We’ll figure this out and everything will be calmer. We’ll figure this out together baby and nothing will change that.”

 


End file.
